Recuerdos
by Cloudym
Summary: Gaara recuerda como la conocio como acabaron asi, como fue domado por una mujer...Por una simple mirada de ella...


**Hi en primer lugar decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre una serie y personajes que no me pertenecen ya que normalmente soy yo quien inventa mis propios personajes pero me aprecio que probar algo nuevo no estaria mal, asi que e decidido probar con un OneShot asi que no seais crueles y disfrtadlo.**

**(Obviamente estos personajes no me pertenecen jojojo)**

Una fragil figura descansaba a su lado en la cama, como casi cada noche desde hacia ya algunos años...Como acabaron asi¿?...Era ironico que el despiadado Sabaku no Gaara hubiera sido amansado por una mujer...Por esa mujer...Ella que a primera vista parecia fragil y debil, tan facil de matar...Seguramente hubiera sentido mucho placer al oir sus huesos romperse y oirla a ella...su voz gritando de dolor y horror...gritando...suplicando clemencia...

Pero eso no fue lo que paso...Sus ojos opalinos lo hipnotizaron...Hubo un tiempo en el que se insistio a si mismo que era brujeria...cuanto le costo aceptarlo...Demasiado para su gusto, hubiera podido disfrutar aun mas de su compañía si no hubiera sido tan terco...

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio, fue en los primeros examenes de Chunnin, simplemente penso que era patetica, debil...Realmente le dio asco... La miro cuando se la llevaron en camilla despues de que Neji estubiera a punto de matarla, le hubiera dibertido que lo hubiera hecho...

Despues de eso pasaron varios años hasta que la volviera a ver, el ya convertido en Kazekage, hubieron negociaciones con Konoha por lo que la Quinta Hokage y un sequito que la acompañaba se ospedaron de la villa de la Arena, los dias pasaban entre interminables reuniones y papeleos...Aburrido...realmente demasiado aburrido...Aunque las noches...Si era relajante poder ir al desierto solo a relajarse a pensar a dejar pasar las horas en las que todos dormian...

Una figura entre las dunas en plena noche...esto lo sorprendio, nunca habia nadie en el desierto...Nunca habia nadie en Sus desierto, se podia ver claramente que er una chica, no muy mayor, se podria decir que aun era una niña, cabellos largos azulados, buenas proporciones, habia visto dibersas mujeres y sabia apreciar bien una buena figura, ya que el solia compartir algunas noches con algunas de las mujeres mas bellas, aunque ellas solo lo hicieran por miedo, en realidad eso aun lo excitaba mas...

Se acerco a la figura que habia divisado y que mantenia su cabeza entre sus piernas...Parecia que estubiese...Llorando¿? el ya ni recordaba que era eso, no lo hacia desde niño, para el eso era un signo de debilidad, un verdadero ninja oculta sus sentimientos sean cuales sean.

-No deberias estar aquí, vete a la aldea- Dijo seco desde atrás. Este era su sitio y no le hacia lo que s epuede dceir mucha gracia que estropearan su noche.-

La chica se sobresalto, se noto mas que nada por que dio un pequeño brinco mientras movia la cabeza buscando el dueño de aquella voz, hasta que encontrar sus ojos, sus ojos chocaron, la chica tenia los ojos completamente blancos, no le costo reconocerlos, era del clan Hyuga, debia haber venido con el sequito de Konoha, xo que mierda estaba haciendo en SU desierto en plena noche, se suponia que esto hiba a ser una noche tranquila ¬¬

-Y yo..lo lo lo siento...-Dijo secandose las lagrimas para despues guntar sus dedos y empezar a jugar con ellos nerviosamente-

-Largate de una vez- se cruzo de brazos esperando a que lo hiciera d euna maldita vez-

-Pe pero el desierto es muy grande...-bajo la cabeza mierandose los pies lo que en este momento le parecian sumamente interesantes-

Gaara en un movimiento rapido se planto delante de ella a su misma altura cogiendola del menton obligandola a que le mirase, le estaba irritando demasiado.

-Largate ya de una maldita vez, tu presencia en el desierto me irrita- fruncio el ceño

La chica abrio los ojos considerablemente y se hizo un poco hacia atrás como asustada

-Ga Gaara...tu tu e eres Gaara...-dijo aguantando la respiracion-Los ex ex examenes Chunnin...T Tu...Lee...casi le...- retrocedio un poco mas arrastrandose un poco por la arena-

-Quien eres tu¿?-la miro directa y friamente-Por que sabes mi nombre¿?-Era el Kazekage, pero ella no lo reconocio por eso si no por los examenes Chunnin...Por que casi mato a Rock Lee...Vaya tio mas raro era ese...

-Yo...Y yo...Hinata...Hy Hyuga Hi Hinata...-dijo casi en un murmuro casi inaudibles, posiblemente si no fuera por el silencio y la trankilidad del desierto Gaara no lo habria oido-

Levanto la vista unos momentos...intentando recordar...No le costo mucho solo habia una chica con sus caracteristicas en ese examen...Patetica es lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, si por que la actuacion de esa chica en esos examenes le parecio patetica

-Vete-dijo cortante-

-Pe pe pero yo...-dijo aun mirandose los pies que le seguian pareciendo una de las cosas mas interesantes del mundo-

Una rafaga de Arena impacto contra la chica tirandola algunos metras atrás para despues inmovilizarla por lo que ella ahogo un grito apretando los ojos, Gaara se acerco a ella colocandose encima de ella a horcajadas mientras la miraba desafiante colocando una mano sobre su cuello empezando a apretar, Hinata abrio los ojos lentamente topandose con los agua marina de el, sus ojos no denotaban miedo en aquel momento, ni tan solo una pizca de desesperacion, los ojos de Hinata parecian llenos de resignacion y...quizas...Tristeza¿?

-Por que me miras asi¿?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Acaso no temes que te mate¿? Que acabe con tu patetica vida¿?-

Ella nego ligeramente con la cabeza lo que causo que el dejara de apretar

-Por que¿?...-pregunto algo desconcertado-

Ella tosio un poco cuando el aflojo

-Por que tu mismo has dicho...que mi vida...es patetica...nadie me echara de menos...-Ella entrecerro los ojos-Si no lo haces tu...Tarde o temprano lo hara mi clan...soy debil...y ese es mi castigo, la muerte.

Gaara la solto por completo sentandose en el suelo, realmente lo habia confundido con aquellas palabras

-No...no vas a matarme¿?...-dijo ella tambien desconcertada

-Callate...-Y se alejo de ahí perturbado-

Esa fue la primera vez que hablo con ella...La primera vez que la vio de cerca...Y desde aquella vez no pudo olvidar sus ojos y su rostro de niña indefensa, desde aquel dia estubo varias noces sin ir al desierto, no queria que esa mirada volviera a perturbar su mente, sus pensamientos...Pero cuanto aguantaria sin ir al desierto...Se podria decir que el desierto lo llamaba... Asi que finalmente tras dias de contenerse volvio a acudir...Y alli volvia a estar ella sentada casi en el mismo lugar con la cabeza escondida de nuevo entra las piernas, se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, ella levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos...

-Vas a matarme hoy¿?...-dijo bajando la cabeza-

El tan solo se sento a su lado mirando al frente

-Tan solo callate...-dijo tan seco y frio como siempre-

Ella tan solo esbozo una debil sonrisa...Gaara la miro de reojo...Una sonrisa¿? Cuantas veces le habian sonreido que recordara...¿? Realmente debian haber sido pocas, por que no recordaba ninguna...El resto de la noche permanecieron en silencio sin decir nada, uno al aldo de otro sin apenas mirarse, hasta que un peso en el hombro hizo que Gaara girara la cabeza para encontrarse a Hinata dormida sobre el...Como podia haberse dormido¿? Y mas estando con el al aldo que podia matarla en cualquier momento...Esta chica era muy idiota o realmente no le importaba nada morir...Gaara no se movio, espero hasta que al cabo de unas horas que Hinata despertara, una vez lo hizo se levanto y se marcho sin apenas despedirse, pero pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojo de que la ojiblanco le dedicaba otra tierna sonrisa y extrañamente un rubor apenas perceptible aparecion en las majillas de Gaara por unos segundos...

Pasaron algunas noches mas como esa, en silencio en medio del desierto, sin apenas hablar solo algun que otro comentario banal que Hinata hacia para sacar algun tema de conversacion, xo que Gaara evadia de forma fria y cortante haciendo que el ambiente volviera a estar en silencio...

-Bueno puesto que los asuntos ya estan arreglados nos marcharemos mañana al medio dia Kazekage-sama-dijo Tsunade, la quinta Hokage-

-Claro...-dijo sin darle mucha importancio Gaara-

-Bueno pues esta noche les haremos una cena de despedida /// -dijo una emocionada Temari

-No es necesario-Contesto la Hokage...-

-Insisto...-

-Bueno como querais pero que haya Sake!-dijo Tsunade poniendo una cara de alcolica perdida-

-Por supuesto /// -Dijo de nuevo Temari mientras la Hokage se retiraba

-Te gustan demasiado als fiestas Temari...-Dijo Kankuro...

-Igual que a ti, miera quien habla ¬¬-Dijo Temari cruzandose de brazos-

-Lo que os gusta es el alcohol que se sirve en ellas-Dijo un Gaara mas seco que de costumbre si es que eso era posible...

La Noche no tardo en llegar y una habitacion en donde se encontraban las oficinas de Kazekage, o se las de Gaara se preparo una mesa para los asistentes, en total eran unos diez, Por parte de la Arena Gaara obligado a asistir por su hermana mayor Temari, la misma Temari y Kankuro y de parte de Konoha, la vieja Tsunade, Sakura(Puaj la odio ¬¬) Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Naruto y...Hinata...

La fiesta parecia ir bien, todos comian y hablaban, gritaban, y cantaban, estas ultimas dos cosas tal vez por el alcohol, tan solo permanecian dos personas en silencio y parece ser que tambien distantes a lo que ocurria a su alrededor...Gaara no soportaba las fiestas, tanto griterio, le gustaba mas el silencio y la tranquilidad, y mucho menos soportaba despues a sus hermanos borrachos...Se dispuso a levantarse cuando levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no se encontraba en el que momentos antes habia sido su asiento, bufo y se dirigio a la puerta justo para salir...Y...En el pasillo estaba ella apollada en una pared con los ojos cerrados, suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-Por que estas aquí fuera¿?Ocurre algo¿?- dijo arrastrando la spalabras

-Ie...tan tan solo no me gusta tanto alboroto...-dijo entreabriendo los ojos y dedicandole una de sus tiernas sonrisas...-

-Ya...-dijo Gaara mas bien para si mismo que por otra cosa-

La miro unos segundos, recordando su rostro con los ojos cerrados cuando estaba dormida en el desierto, su respiracion acompasada con sus labios entreabiertos de donde entraba y salia el aire...Sus ojos opalinos transparentes en el que se podian ver todas las emociones y su sonrisa...Esa tierna sonrisa que parecia no tener razon aparente.

Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella acercandose a sus labios en un beso muy lento pero en seguida paro ya que parecio que por un momento ella dejara de respirar y esa reaccion no le gusto para nada se separo de ella mirandola a los ojos. Pero ella no se aparto tan solo levanto ligeramente la mano para rozar con dos dedos los labios de el...

-Te molesta...¿?-pregunto Gaara no muy seguro de que esa pregunta fuera correcta-

Hinata tan solo nego con la cabeza, el se volvió a hacercar rozando sus labios en un beso que rapidamente se torno un beso animal, se podia notar que Hinata habia besado poca gente pues era un poco torpe, pero pronto se amoldo al ritmo de Gaara el cual la empujo hacia una habitacion mientras la cogia de la cintura pegandola mas a el para que no se marchara, tan solo se separaron unos segundos para recuperar la falta de aire que tenian en ese momento, auqnue los labios de Hinata no tardaron en saberle a poco, y se abalanzó sobre su blanco cuello

-Ga..Gaara-kun...-dijo entre suspiros-

Una caricia a lo largo de toda la espalda de la chica convirtió su naciente respuesta en un delicado gemido que despertó los sentidos de Gaara el cual tiro de la polera que cubria a Hinata despojandola de ella a lo que ella respondio con un visible sonrojo, la ropa de Hinata iba desapareciendo bajos las manos de Gaara y sorprendentemente las ropas de Gaara tambien iban desapareciendo probablemente por que la manso de Gaara hacian las misma funcion con su ropa que con la de Hinata. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban tumbados en la cama, y las manos del chico delineaban los bordes de la ropa interior de Hinata.

Gaara se dejó arrastrar por la marea de deseo y la excitación que ahora lo recorrian quitandole lentamente la ropa interios haciendo lo mismo con la suya propia, Jadeando, se inclinó de nuevo besando de nuevo el cuello de Hinata la cual no dejaba de dar suaves suspiros, el siguio era como torturar a alguien tan solo que en lugar de gritar y retorcerse de dolor lo hacia de placer... Una embestida arrancó un pequeño grito de dolor de Hinata...Acaso ella era...

-Eres...-no supo si terminar la frase era algo incomodo para el ya que nunca habia tenido relaciones con alguien virgen...-

Hinata tan solo asintio acercandose un poco a los labios de Gaara rozandolos suplicando por que siguiera...Gaara no dudo demasiado y empezo a moverse de manera ritmica intercalando velacidades, lo que en un momento fue dolor para Hinata se combiertio en un placer que jamas habia experimentado antes...El placer mutuo aumentaba gradualmente, convirtiendo el vaivén de sus cuerpos entrelazados en un baile acompasado lleno de sensaciones, hasta que finalmente alcanzaron el orgasmo...Gaara se dejo caer a un lado aun respirando entrecortadamente mientras que Hinata se quedo algo aturdida, el la miro turbado por lo que acababa de hacer pero ella tan solo le devolvio la mirada volviendole a dedicar una de sus tiernas sonrisas para despues cerrar los ojos...

Recordaba aquella mañana en la que se marcho, en la que la dejo en la cama dormida sabiendo que probablemente no la volveria a ver nunca mas...Se sintio culpable por tal accion rastrera, xo no quiso quedarse a verla despertar...

Pasaron algunos meses y Gaara segui igual de turbado o mas...Nunca habia sentido esa sensacion de vacio, era confuso y no le gustaba sentirse asi, el siempre habia tenido la mente clara y despejada y ahora...Recordaba sus suspiros...gemidos...su mirada...su sonrisa...todo esa mujer habia utilizado algun tipo de hechizo...eso era lo que el no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez pues no consentia que sus pensamientos siempre acabaran con una imagen de ella...

-Eres débil...debemos preservar la sangre...debemos salvaguardar el clan...debes morir...-

-No...Pa Padre...Onegai...- decia una Hinata desde el suelo cubriendose la cabeza ya bastante lastimada mientras respiraba agitadamente, ya apenas se podía mover...-O..Onegai...-habia intentado luchar pero fue inútil, su padre era mucho mas poderoso que ella, tal vez si hubiera sido algún otro miembro del clan hubiera podido escapar...

-Muere de una vez! Me irrita tu voz! Eres débil!-dijo bajando ya el puño en dirección a la cabeza, el golpe final...-

Pero una ráfaga de arena detuvo la mano

-Quien diablos...-dijo mirando a todos lados

-No se atreva a volver hacer lo que estaba haciendo...-Dijo una voz entre la frondosidad de los arboles...-

-Cobarde! Da la cara!-

Una figura se dejo caer cayendo en perfecto equilibrio al suelo

-Decia¿?-dijo Gaara dejándose levantando la mirada para clavar su mirada fría en la del hombre

-Quien diablos te crees que eres¿?

-Sabaku no Gaara Kazekage de Arena...-dijo como si nada

El cogió a Hinata del cabello dispuesto a acabar con todo pero esta vez no fue una ráfaga de Arena lo que le detuvo, si no la misma mano de Gaara kien lo miro fríamente

-Gaa...Gaara-kun...que...-logro murmura Hinata antes de caer desvanecida...

-Agradeceria que no le volviera a poner una mano encima a MI mujer...-dijo dándole un golpe tumbándolo al suelo...-

Se agacho recogiendo a HInata su tacto...su calor...lo había echado de menos...

Recordaba es ultimo suceso antes de llevársela de nuevo a la Villa de la arena, donde Hinata empezó a entrenar y a amoldarse a la vida de allí...Y ahora ella...tras años de todos akellos sucesos reposaba a su lado mientras dormía en la cama, realmente ella había logrado amansarlo...Tan solo con dulces sonrisas...

-Hinata...

**FIN**

**Bueno ya se le final no es muy bueno pero sq lo ecsribi todo de tiron por que si se me va la inspiración del todo ya la cago y no hay manera de continuar mis fics asi que intento hacerlos rápido sin muchas pausas...**

**Se agradecen Reviews etc jejej gracias a los que lean el fic besos!**


End file.
